


Soft Kitty

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Feverish!Iggy, Gen, Gladio is helpful for a change, Noct actually knows what to do, Rated for Innuendo and Swearing, Responsible!Noctis, crack!fic, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Ignis is ill and the only thing that will help him to feel better is a soft, kitten on his lap.





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so this fic came about (as most things do) in a discussion with friends. A friend was ill we started singing Soft Kitty from TBBT and then this happened. I'm not sorry :)  
>    
> If you want to perceive this as an IgNoct then go ahead ;)

It was very rare that Noctis ever got to sleep in. Ignis was always there, making breakfast, chivvying him out of bed, a stack of reports in one hand, coffee in the other. He didn't even get to sleep in on his birthday or during the holidays. There was always something to do or someone to see. But now, Noctis had no idea what he'd done to deserve this, but for the first time in his lifetime, Noctis had woken up naturally and he wasn't going to complain.

He groped for his phone, tapping the screen to light up the display and show him the time. A little before noon. Perfect, there were no missed calls or messages either so Noctis could only assume his whole day was free to do nothing but play video games, read comics and hang out with Prompto.

His stomach growled. First order of business though, was to get some food. He could not campaign or raid a dungeon on an empty stomach. Kicking the covers off his feet, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and slipped them into a pair of slippers. Next, he grabbed a pair of trousers off the floor and after giving them a quick sniff, pulled them on. A shirt from a pile of clean washing (at least he assumed it was clean) was pulled on as well and just like that he was ready to go. He honestly didn't understand what took Ignis and Prompto so long to get ready in the morning. He'd seen a number of products that went into their "perfectly groomed hair". No, Noctis was content just to comb his fingers through his hair, spike it up slightly at the back and move his fringe to one side, no mess no fuss.

He wandered through his apartment, curious as to why it was so quiet. All the lights were off as well and all the curtains were closed meaning that Ignis hadn't arrived yet. Which worried Noctis to some extent. Come to think of it, he hadn't had any missed calls from him either, no matter what the day was, no matter what they had planned, Ignis was always there. He pulled open the heavy drapes, wincing slightly as the light was finally allowed to penetrate the dark room.

There was a hiss from the couch behind him and Noctis whirled around, a sword in his hand before he had time to assess his surroundings. Better to be safe than sorry, as Gladio would say. His eyes gravitated towards the couch, a lone figure sat, head back against the backrest, a coffee, untouched and cold on the table in front of him. Ignis, but it didn't look like Ignis. This Ignis was dishevelled, hair falling over his face, a slight sheen to his skin. Eyes scrunched up in pain as he moved slightly to get out of the light.

"Ignis?" Noctis took a step forward towards his adviser. Sword banished as quickly as it had been summoned.

"Ah, good you're up," Ignis said, rather slowly. There was something about the way he spoke, that emphasised the fact that this was a non-Ignis before him. "What do you fancy for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? Specs, it's almost noon."

A chuckle. "Very well. Lunch then." The advisor made to stand up; one arm on the armrest the other on his knee, pressing down in an effort to stand up. He grunted at the effort, there was a flash of pain in his eyes, and he was standing. Noctis stood warily. Ignis wasn't standing for long though, he swayed slightly, a hand going for the bridge of his nose, adjusting his glasses. He took a step forward, stumbling. Noctis watched as Ignis stumbled, then tumbled, the whole thing unfolding in slow-motion like a bad action movie. He wasn't sure if it was a warp, a phase in the right direction or just fast reflexes but Noctis was in front of Ignis before he'd had time to fall too far, catching and gathering the tall man in his arms.

"Shit Iggy, you're burning up," and it was true, Noctis could feel the heat radiating off his friend before he had even touched him. He gently pushed Ignis back down onto the couch, there was a moan of disapproval, but no attempt to stand back up.

"There is breakfast to read on the table whilst I make your reports," he all but mumbled, shivering slightly. Noctis clicked his tongue.

"No way are you working through this," he said motioning to Ignis with his hands moving in small circles.

"You can't stop me," Ignis said still sitting however he managed to stick his tongue out teasingly. Noctis just rolled his eyes.

"Lie down and stop thinking about work, that's an order from your Prince."

Ignis glared at him for a second, before it was broken, quite comically by a huge shiver. "S'cold," he muttered before finally lying down.

Noctis shook his head before wandering back into his bedroom. Dragging his duvet off his bed and grabbing a few extra pillows, he returned to the living area to find Ignis, curled up on the couch trying to wrap himself in his own jacket. Pulling the jacket off his advisor, Noctis laid the duvet over the top of him and barricaded him with pillows. Satisfied with his Ignis-fort, he then took out his phone.

Glaring at it resentfully, he dialled Gladio first.

"Favour,"

"You're not skipping out on training," came the grunted reply.

"Tch, I can't exactly get anywhere with Ignis shivering on my sofa, burning hotter than Ifrit' love shack."

"He did mention something about a headache yesterday, I bet he didn't rest like I suggested. Stupid idiot…"

"Gladio that's not helping, look, Jared, makes that chicken soup thing whenever you or Iris are out of it right? He made some for your dad to give to my dad and I found it in the fridge…"

" _Chicken Noodle? Yeah, want me to bring some over?_ "

"Please and er, spread the word that I, Prince of whatever my title is, has given Ignis (and myself) the day off."

Gladio snorted down the phone, the last sound Noctis heard before his Shield hung up. He glanced down at his now sleeping advisor and walked over to the kitchen to try and find something to eat.

"Don't go," mumbled the fort, a hand shooting out the grab Noctis' trouser leg as he passed.

The sudden movement startled Noctis, causing him to lose his balance slightly. He ducked down and peeked in between the covers. "I'm only going to the kitchen," he muttered, when did he become the responsible one?

Ignis grunted and let go of the trouser leg. "Feed the tadpoles," he muttered, shifting slightly, before falling back asleep.

Noctis grinned, feverish Ignis was hilarious, be he knew better than to take advantage of it. The last time he got like this, Noctis had managed to convince his advisor to cancel all his extra tuitions and write up a report on the importance of banning homework. He'd gotten hell for that from both his dad and Ignis and was made to promise that the next time Ignis got ill to just let him sleep. Which is what he was trying to do, but Ignis was a stubborn one.

Finally making his way into the kitchen, he got a glass of water for Ignis, a packet of ibuprofen and grabbed a family-size bag of crisps for himself, before heading back into the living room. There was another moan from the fort, followed by what sounded like the reciting of a to-do list.

"Laundry, council reports, training, homework, dinner, hide vegetables in the stew... he'll never know…"

Noctis rolled his eyes, he always knew. Placing the bag of crisps on the table he sat on the sofa next to, what he hoped was, Ignis' legs and parted the fort to find him.

"I have water, you need fluids," He'd feigned illness enough times to know what to do in this situation. "Do you still have a headache?"

A groan as Ignis rose from his fort, hissing slightly at the light. "I'll take that as a yes," Noctis said also handing his advisor the ibuprofen. "Drink up."

Ignis settled himself upright, feet on the floor, back against the backrest. The duvet wrapped around and over his head. He shivered slightly but took the water and tablets that Noctis handed him.

"Now I'm going to give you some advice, okay, and I suggest you follow it," Noctis said in what he hoped was his best authoritative voice. "Get some astral-dammed rest."

Ignis nodded sleepily and handed Noctis back the empty glass of water, which the Prince promptly put on the table next to his crisps, before turning to look at Ignis.

"Right," he said. "Glasses," he held out his hands, and Ignis, blinking took his glasses off, folded them and lay them in Noctis' hands, where they joined the water glass and crisps. "Waistcoat and undo top button."

A grumble but soon the waistcoat was folded neatly, well as neatly as Noct could manage and placed on the table. Ignis also undid the top button on his shirt. "You're a good egg," he mumbled reaching an arm out and pulling Noctis close, the sudden moved bringing Noctis crashing against his advisor's chest.

Ignis sighed happily as Noctis tried to worm his way out of Ignis' grasp. "Urgh, Specs get off!" Finally feeling Ignis' grip slack he tried to get up only to be pulled down again, this time onto Ignis' lap. Before he could even try to get up Ignis' hand was placed on his head.

"Good egg, good peg, good pet… kitty… soft…" The hand on Noctis' head soon turned to patting before stroking and there was nothing Noctis could do about it, lying with his head in Ignis lap he just had to take whatever fever-induced delirium his adviser was in.

" _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…_ " Ignis' voice was soft as he started singing, if Noctis wasn't so embarrassed at being the cat then he would have laughed at the absurdity of it all. " _Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr… purr… purr…_ " His voice lowered and soon Noctis could hear the heavy breathing that signified sleep

~*~

An hour later, his advisor still asleep and Noctis was still lying uncomfortably, with his head on the older man's lap and there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Noct called, not really able to move when Ignis had his hand still on his head.

"Right I have the soup, where do you… er… do you need a minute to finish off?" Gladio asked startled at the scene he just walked in on.

"What! No, it's nothing like that…" Noctis flushed trying to push up from Ignis' lap.

"I've come up with a new kitteh…" Ignis purred adding a second hand to the top of Noctis' head.

Noctis just groaned as Gladio burst out into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> 


End file.
